A New Beginning
by nightfire098
Summary: When the British Ministry of Magic realise they are out of their depths with uncontrollable creatures, they decide something must be done to educate them. The McCall pack of Beacon Hills have just graduated High School and are ready for a new beginning after the trauma of senior year, when they receive a letter informing them of a certain school of magic in Scotland. T may change.
1. Prologue

**AN Hello. I know I should be focussing on my other story but having noted that there aren't really many teen wolf/ harry potter crossovers, I decided to write one myself. It will include mentions of Harry Potter characters as well as a few teachers, but will mainly focus on the pack's journey through their seventh year of Hogwarts (as well as Stydia).**

 **Disclaimer: Please note that I don't in any way shape or form own characters or settings mentioned in this fanfic.**

Stars twinkled in the black canvas of the night sky. A street lamp illuminated the dark streets of Scotland in orange, and reflected off the pavement which was wet with rain which had fallen not an hour before. Two figures emerged from the shadows and looked to be in deep conversation.

"Now Harry, I'm aware that miss Granger-"

"Weasley, professor. It's Weasley now." a bespectacled man interrupted.

"My apologies mister Potter, now if you could refrain from interrupting me while I explain the impacts of what miss Gra- Weasley is suggesting." replied a stern woman, who too wore glasses. She continued without waiting for a reply. "As I was saying, I'm aware that Hermione is deeply invested in the well-being of magical creatures, but Hogwarts is a place for witches and wizards, not for supernatural creatures of the night."

"With all due respect professor," argued Harry, "Remus was a werewolf, yet he was admitted to Hogwarts"

"Yes, but Mr Lupin possessed magical abilities. And besides, there are implicit details in which a British werewolf, differs from say, an American one. For example, an American werewolf can shift between forms when motivated or angry. Can you imagine how dangerous hat could be?" McGonagall questioned.

"Like anamagi?" Harry asked. With a sharp nod of her head, McGonagall confirmed his thoughts. "I understand where you're coming from professor, but imagine how much easier the Ministry would have it if we didn't have to deal with magical creatures just because they didn't know how to control themselves. We could teach them control!" Harry exclaimed getting excited about his idea.

"And who, would we get to teach them control?" Minerva asked, eager to see how much he had thought into this.

"Well, I did some research, and there's a werewolf in a little town in California called Beacon Hills. He's an alpha."

"An Alpha?!" McGonagall shouted outraged. "You wish to bring an alpha into my school? To teach vulnerable and impressionable children?"

"Not just any alpha professor, a true alpha. One who rose to power through the goodness of his heart, not the blood on his claws."

"Well I suppose…"

"And his pack of sorts is made up many different supernatural creatures. A banshee, two betas, a were-coyote, a kitsune and two humans, who upon further research, have magical abilities."

"Oh alright. Please inform Hermione that I have agreed to her conditions. How old are these people?" Conceded McGonagall.

"Around eighteen. They would be entering seventh year."

"I shall look into them further. However I believe it best that we only allow the pack you speak of as a trial year, then after graduating they can continue to teach if they wish. Should we inform the students of their new classmates?"

"I think it best. The questions asked about why Hogwarts admitted them so late into their magical education could be far from the truth and much more incriminating. Professor, I suggest you approach them with patients and understanding, for they may look harmless but if they feel threatened, and judging by what's happened in their territory over the past few years they have every right to be, things could get bad." Harry warned.

"I will adhere to your request Mister Potter. Goodnight."

"Scott. Scotty, oh come on buddy you can't just stay in here forever." said a spastic young lad who was pulling at spiderman bed sheets. The boy in the bed gave a gentle tug at them but Stiles went flying.

"Yes I can Stiles now leave me alone." The boy, Scott, answered.

"Okay" Stiles groaned as he scrambled to get up."Okay, I see why you're upset buddy but I mean… you're single now, ready to- no? Okay." he dodged a pillow (one of those new ones that were rock hard) thrown by Scott who was now sitting up looking agitated.

"Dude, I love you, but I swear to God if you make one joke…" Scott let his threat hang and topped it off with a glare.

"So, I see you want to be a lone wolf right now." Stiles began to back out of the room after spotting the dangerous glint in his best friend's eyes. "Well, you know, more than you already are. Too soon?" He suddenly leapt ungracefully out of the room before another pillow smacked him in the face.

Scott sank back down in his bed, relieved at the quiet that his friend's departure had encouraged. just as he was drifting back under his covers, a distant "Scott?" came from downstairs. Knowing that Stiles wouldn't stop until he came down, he angrily threw back the covers, huffed, and trudged downstairs.

"What?" He moaned. When no answer came, he sighed and went further into the kitchen. There was Stiles pressed against the wall with a look of confusion on his face. "Dude seriously. What?" his voice got slowly louder as he went on.

"Shhh" Stiles slapped a hand over Scott's mouth. The werewolf in question raised an eyebrow at the gesture and dared Stiles to say something stupid with his eyes. In response to this, Stiles said nothing at all, and merely pointed toward the kitchen counter. Rolling his eyes, Scott turned expecting to see that Stiles had been terribly over dramatic about seeing a spider. What he did not expect to see, was a massive barn owl staring him down, with at least five letters attached to it's leg.

"What the…?" Scott murmured to himself after Stiles had removed his hand. "Call the others." He ordered, after his keen eyesight saw that each letter was addressed to members of the pack. Stiles obediently did what he was told, and unsurprisingly, Scott heard him call Lydia first. Ever since the Dread Doctors, Stiles had been keeping an almost constant watch over the neighbourhood banshee. Not that Scott blamed him.

Half an hour later they were all dotted around Scott's kitchen, eyeing up the large nocturnal bird that seemed to be delivering letters in the early hours of the afternoon. After five minutes it was Lydia who brooke the silence.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

"We don't know." replied Scott taking a step towards the owl. It swivelled its head round and angrily flapped its wings screeching and hissing.

"Okay why don't we let the humans deal with the bird." said Stiles. "Mason?" he turned to the newest addition of the pack. Mason was speechless for a minute blinking and gaping at Stiles, silently protesting to his pack mates. They all however just shot him looks of sympathy.

"Nice bird…" Mason took a tentative step forward. Instead of reacting the way it did to Scott, the owl offered its leg to Mason, obviously wanting him to remove the letters. He did so and as soon as they were detached, the owl flew out of the window and perched on the fence outside. The pack migrated to the sitting room, with some aka Stiles, Liam and Mason launching themselves onto the couch; others (cough Lydia cough)perching on the edge of an armchair; and the rest pacing around the room.

"Should we open them?" asked Liam glancing at the elegant scripture which read:

 _Mister Scott McCall_

 _Smallest Bedroom_

 _41 Wickers Street_

 _Beacon Hills_

 _California_

"We'll open mine first" answered Scott. "It could be anything."

The pack gathered around the table in anticipation. Scott carefully opened the letter and set it down for everyone to see.

 _Dear Scott McCall,_

 _It has come to our attention that you are true alpha, a very rare kind of werewolf, and your pack could solve many problems that the British Ministry of Magic is having with magical creatures. We have received reassurance that you have graduated from muggle high school and are therefore free to continue schooling somewhere else. This is an opportunity to learn more than you thought was possible about a secret society._

 _The board of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has decided to offer you a place in our new program. You and your pack will be a trial run for the duration of the school year, ending with your graduation and a job offer to continue teaching supernatural and magical creatures to learn control, so as not to harm as many people._

 _Should you choose to accept, please find enclosed a list of all the supplies you will need. These can be bought in Diagon Alley in London. Also, you should find plane tickets for a one way flight to England. If you wish to return to America at the end of the school year, Hogwarts will provide you with the necessary money._

 _The rest of your pack have also had a similar letter delivered to them by owl. They can also choose whether or not to come of their free will, should they decide differently to the rest of the pack. Even one of you coming would mean a great deal to the wizarding community of the UK._

 _We have received notice of incidents that have occurred in your territory of Beacon Hills, and both realise and accept if you are wary about leaving it unprotected. In response to this, should you choose to accept our offer, we will send some of the Ministry's finest to protect your town. This may be beneficial as many beings belonging to the supernatural world are unaware of the wizarding world._

 _When you have made a decision, please send back your answers with Hercules (the owl which delivered your letters). Once we have received not of your decision, we will, depending on your answer, supply you with further information, or leave you be._

 _We expect your reply by no later than the 31st of July._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _Professor Minerva McGonangall_

 _Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


	2. The Decision

**AN So I forgot to mention that for the purposes of this story, they are all in the same year but don't worry Liam, Hayden and Mason are still the babies of the pack. Also Kira didn't leave but she and Scott decided to take a break while they sort through their lives. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't under any circumstances own characters or settings mentioned in this story.**

When Melissa McCall returned home from work that evening, all she wanted to do was eat, and sleep. Her plans were postponed however, for as she opened the door to her house, she was greeted by the entire pack in the living room staring a piece of paper, in disbelief.

"Okay. What have I missed?" she deadpanned. Immediately she was bombarded with an explosion of explanations and questions. "One at a time" she stressed, as everyone fell quiet. "Scott?"

"We've been offered a chance to go to England… On terms that we don't quite understand."

"All of you? To England? That's amazing! What are the terms maybe I can help?" Melissa exclaimed in euphoria. Scott paused, not quite knowing how to explain this without his mom going into shock. After minutes of pondering and stuttering he just blurted it out.

"We were all offered places at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as test subjects for other supernatural creatures to help teach them how to learn control and have been given secure jobs as soon as we graduate from this place." He took a deep breath, with the hopes of refilling his lungs as much as possible.

And after spending all day dealing with blood and guts and gore, that is how Melissa McCall fainted.

 **TWHP**

She woke to a chorus of "Mom?" and "Mrs McCall?" Reopening her eyes and squinting at the sudden onslaught of light, she sat up and wearily glanced at the teens.

"Are you okay mom?" Scott asked concerned.

"Let me get this straight." Melissa said. "Some school in England that just so happens to know pretty much everything about you has offered you all places and jobs there, out of the blue?"

"You forgot that this Hogwarts place also seems to specialise in magic." Stiles added.

"Oh trust me, I didn't forget that." Still with a dazed expression, Mrs McCall stood up and walked over to the kitchen door, paused before turning around. Scott could tell by the look in her eyes she was back into 'mom mode'. "So what are you going to do?" she inquired. The pack looked back and forth between each other trying to collectively come up with an answer without speaking a word.

"Well," Lydia spoke up, "I think it's legit. I mean, I'm a banshee standing in a room full of werewolves, a were coyote and a kitsune, and two humans who have both been somewhat possessed. Why shouldn't magic exist?"

"I agree with Lyda." Stiles piped up. "So what do we do about it? This is a secure job offer and you know, a chance to go to England"

"And trust these people with protecting Beacon Hills? Can we risk that?" Malia protested.

Melissa stood back and watched the pack argue their points. Finally she's had enough and decided to speak up with her solution.

"Guys. Guys," No one payed her much attention. She decided to amp up the 'mom voice'. "Hey assholes!" She shouted. Conversation in the room ceased as they all stared at her, as if they only just realised her presence. "I think you should write these people saying you're considering it, and in the mean time could they provide ore information. You should also ask your parents if they're actually okay with you fleeing across the pond. Sound decent?" The pack nodded dumbfounded.

Once they had been released from their stupor, the debate on who and what they would write began. Before a full fledged argument broke out, Liam made a suggestion.

"Lydia." Said banshee turned with a raised eyebrow at the sound of her name. Liam gulped (What? She could be scary). "Um, I think Lydia should write it. With our help of course." he added on quickly. "It's just, she is scary smart so…"

"The little one has a point Lyds." Stiles chimed in. Liam gave him a glare and mumbled something along the lines of: "Geez you're born in August and suddenly you're a child. I'm not little"

"Ugh fine." She conceded.

Half an hour later they were gathered around the coffee table reading back their letter.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _We will consider your offer but in the mean time, feel more information is needed for us to come to a definite decision. You should be aware that Beacon Hills has many supernatural problems, and we feel like we must protect it. As a result, we are weary about the prospect of leaving it so unattended. We have lost others to the supernatural, and so we know these issues are not to be played down or underestimated. We would not want your people to be caught unawares, so if we accept, we think it necessary to give them a full rundown of what's happened over the past two years. However, Beacon Hills is unpredictable._

 _We have a few questions as to what the year would entail:_

 _What year would we be in?_

 _What would we be studying?_

 _Would the students be aware of our… supernatural abilities?_

 _And more will most likely arise as we are provided with more solid information._

 _In addition, we have conditions:_

 _We will not be separated. This is mandatory. Surely you have heard that wolves are stronger in a pack. Well, so are we._

 _We will be regularly updated on the happenings of Beacon Hills. Should the people you have sent feel overwhelmed we will return to handle the problem._

 _We aren't doing this to be an experiment. We are doing this to help. Looking at your letter we have been made aware of the problems you have been having teaching control. That is what we will be doing._

 _We can keep in touch with families. This means letters, phone calls, anything we feel necessary._

 _We look forward to your reply._

 _The McCall Pack ._

 **TWHP**

"What do you mean the two humans aren't magic in themselves?" Harry was pacing about the Minister's office.

"They had both been possessed by certain creatures. It seems the residue of those experiences made it appear they had those abilities." The Minister of Magic's secretary watched Harry walk up and down the room with caution.

"Hermione, I told McGonagall that they did!" Harry unleashed his frustrations by swiping at a pile of papers, which glided gently to the floor.

"Those were alphabetised Harry. Why are you taking this out on me?"

"Because you told me they were wizards, but they're muggle. We've just offered muggle places at Hogwarts."

"We've also offered werewolves amongst others places. This could be a stepping stone for the magical community. Besides, these boys are incredibly intelligent, and could contribute greatly to the teaching program that we wish to run when they graduate. They've been through it all. Give them a chance, Harry. What this pack have managed to carry out together is incredible. But they did it together. If we omitted the muggles from the deal, the whole pack would refuse, and this I can guarantee. Mainly because one of them is the alpha's best friend. Harry, McGonagall wouldn't even have to know."

"I see your point Hermione. But how on earth would we keep McGonagall from knowing. Give them a wand and they'll barely be able to turn a needle into a piece of string. A wand can only do so much. How the hell do we explain that?" Whilst Harry's frustrations were lessening, his anxiety was picking up tenfold.

"Explain what?" The fire place was illuminated in green light before McGonagall herself stepped out of the flames, with a stern yet curious expression gracing her face.

"Oh um…" Hermione looked panicked, as she glanced between Harry and her former teacher.

Harry sighed in resignation. "The two humans belonging to the pack aren't wizards. They're muggles. According to Hermione, the residue left from being possessed was enough to convince officials they were. Professor it wasn't her fault."

"I know that mister Potter. Miss Weasley, I understand your panic, and you not wanting to tell me, but I'm not your professor anymore. I can't give you detention. But the point remains. What to do?"

"If I may," Hermione's panic had been replaced by eagerness, there was nothing she liked more than solving a problem. "We keep the offer on the table. They'll all back out if we don't. Give them wands, put down their inabilities to lack of experience, say they weren't taught magic until now, but you thought it appropriate to school them in the same year as their peers. Don't tell the other students. They'll already be at the centre of attention for being in a pack of supernaturals, we don't need them being ridiculed for being muggle."

"Well, miss Weasley, you seem to have thought it all out. However I have a reason for coming here. A reply has been delivered by Hercules. They are considering our offer, but apparently need a bit more reassurance on the safety of their territory."

"That can be provided quite easily professor." Harry said. "We'll send those who specialise in these cases. Anything else."

"Yes, well they have some conditions that we must meet if we want them to come."

"That seems reasonable. What are they?"

"They cannot be separated; they must be regularly updated on the happenings in Beacon Hills; they come to help, not to be experimented on; and they keep in touch with family."

"All easy fixes, right professor? They can all be sorted into the same house. This may not be conventional but it will solve the problem."

"The question is which house. Research shows that they all have particular traits spread right across the board. My suggestion is Hufflepuff. They'll be the most welcoming." Hermione put forward.

"Perhaps, but Gryffindor may be more suited to the majority. What they've accomplished cannot be done without bravery. And Gryffindor can incorporate loyalty and intelligence. Just look at you, smartest witch of her age, but not in Ravenclaw, you were in Gryffindor." Harry argued.

"So it's decided, they'll be housed in Gryffindor. What do we do about the communications?"

"Can't they just write letters?" Harry asked.

"They requested the use of phones for urgent contact." McGonagall explained.

"But technology doesn't work in Hogwarts, does it professor?"

"No, however I suggest, should they want to make an urgent call, we allow them down into Hogsmead, supervised by myself. If I am busy, they can be trusted to find the village themselves and return as quickly as possible."

"Sorted then. If you could write them back now professor that would be great." Hermione said as she read a paper aeroplane, which summoned her to a different department. She gathered up her credentials and addressed the two. "Please inform me of any changes in plans professor. Harry, I'll see you and Ginny for dinner. Ron's making chicken. Now I really must be off." And with that, she flounced out of them room

 **TWHP**

 _Dear McCall Pack,_

 _We have received note of your requests and intend to fulfil we them as best we can. We have witches and wizards who specialise in the supernatural department, who will be sent to handle Beacon Hills while you are away. Please note that they are extremely equipped. If you feel you must return, Hogwarts will provide quick transportation straight to America._

 _To answer your questions in order:_

 _-You will be entering your seventh and final year at Hogwarts. You won't have to take the NEWT exams however you will be examined on what you've learnt in that year. A book list will be provided for you when you enter the UK and you shall be met by one of Hogwarts' finest. They will show you the ropes of the magic community and assist you with your preparation._

 _-You would be studying along with the seventh years on their course. You are not expected to understand much, which is why you will also take a few classes of lower year studies. Towards the end of the year, if you wish to stay on as teacher, you will be trained on how to handle a class of students as well as the many more creatures you will be assisting with control._

 _-We have decide to make the students aware of your abilities as we want to encourage merging between the two worlds. It will also provide answers as to why you're so uneducated in magic._

 _In response to your conditions:_

 _-We have decided to house you all in Gryffindor, the House of the Brave as it can incorporate, intelligence and loyalty. Boys and girls will have to be in separate dorms however._

 _-We would not expect you to be uninformed and so the specialists sent there, will deliver weekly updates by owl._

 _-You must understand that Hogwarts has never done this before, so while you are an experiment, you will not be experimented on, and would be providing essential help and information in doing so._

 _-Unfortunately, electrical devices do not operate in Hogwarts boundaries, therefore, whilst in the castle, you will only be able to receive and deliver letters. Despite this, we are aware of the situation at hand and have agreed to let you go down to the local village in case of emergencies to deliver or receive phone calls. When doing so, you will be escorted by myself, however if I am too occupied, you will be trusted to go down there yourself and return as quickly as possible. If at any point you need to leave, inform a member of staff before doing so._

 _Term dates are as follows:_

 _September 1st - December 21st. You will be allowed two weeks to return home and spend Christmas and New Years with friends and family._

 _January 9th- April 23rd. Many students stay over easter break to revise for exams, but we have decided to allow you to return home for two weeks._

 _May 8th- July 20th. Summer holidays last six weeks. Should you choose to stay on for teaching, you will be expected to return with the students on September 1st via the Hogwarts Express._

 _We look forward to hearing from you shortly._

 _Regards_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Wow, they really want us there." Kira remarked as the pack gathered in Scott's kitchen.

"Yeah…" said Scott.

"Well? Do we go?" Questioned Hayden.

"I dunno. Do we?"

The teenagers looked at each other trying to decipher an answer…

"Do they teach math?"

 **TWHP**

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _We accept._

 _The McCall Pack._


	3. The Arrival

**AN Hi guys sorry this chapter a little short it's more of a filler just to show the journey mainly. You may or may not be aware that I have said there will be very irregular updates this year due to exams and stress and revision. However I will attempt to update both stories when I can. Please don't forget to review means a lot. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters, storylines or places mentioned in this story under any circumstances.**

"Flight 412 to London Heathrow is now boarding at gate B3."

A gaggle of teenagers made their way over to the gate, each towing a small carry-on, for in letters exchanged to finalise the details, it had been said that they wouldn't need to pack many clothes as they would mainly be wearing school uniforms (Lydia had scoffed at this).

Once they had checked in, said strawberry blonde sat in a chair wringing her hands and continuously glancing back and forth between their plane, and the exit about 100 yards away. Stiles noticed this and made his way over to her. Stilling her hands with his own he took a seat next to her. Kira, noticing this excused herself and half ran over to Malia.

"Lyds? What's wrong?" He asked tentatively.

"Nothing, nothing I just— don't you think about how much we're leaving behind? Our family, our home…"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. But Lyds we would have had to leave for college anyhow, this is just taking it a bit further." Smiling comfortingly, he shifted his body so he was fully facing her.

"A bit?" she half laughed. Stiles' smile grew with hers (he swears it's contagious). "I don't know, its just a big step."

"If you're not wanting to go, I'll stay here with you—"

"No, no I do, God I really do. I'm just not so much wanting to leave Beacon Hills."

"You mean not wanting to leave the place where psychotic people and supernatural alike decide to try and kill us once a month? Yup, see where you're coming from with that."

"Shut up." She was surpassing a laugh, he knew it. "I'm —"

"I know what you mean don't worry. And to tell you the truth Lydia, I'm scared too. I don't know what I'd do if my dad gets caught up in the shot fire when I'm not there to help him… But we have to trust that these people will have it under control." Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of his father getting hurt.

"I thought you don't like trusting people so easily." Lydia remarked.

"I don't. But I'm trying to take a leaf outta Scotty's book. Besides it's not really as though I have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Lyds, you and I both know that I'll always stick with Scott. We were even going to college together. He wanted to go so bad, once we had confirmed. And he just got more and more excited as we got more information about it. I wasn't about to ruin it by saying I didn't want to go. Besides, I'm curious, and we all know how I get when I'm curious."

"Don't we all" Lydia snickered as Stiles shot her a mock glare. Letting out a long breath as the laughter left her, she rested her head on his shoulder (note she was barely able to reach it being so short) while their friends who had ceased their own individual conversations to stare at the pair talking in hushed voices giggling and gently hitting each other, in hope they would finally get together. One old lady had even leaned over to Scott and had affectionately stated that 'they made a cute couple' and 'are they friends of yours?' Scott didn't even bother denying that they were a thing and just simply replied "Yeah, they are."

Meanwhile Stiles was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Lydia's head on his shoulder. Though in a sobering moment, he saw the slight scar she had acquired from Eichen. Lydia could feel his staring and lifted he head to ask him why. What she didn't count on, was his face being so close to hers. Staring straight into each others eyes, Lydia's anxiousness faded away; Stiles' worries about his father drifted off. Unconsciously they began to drift towards each other, all the while maintaining eye contact. The pack leaned in with anticipation. It was Lydia who broke eye contact first, suddenly moving back to her original position of slouching against the back of her chair, looking down at her writhing fingers.

"Final call for flight 412 to London Heathrow. Final Call for flight 412 to London Heathrow."

The pack got up to board the plane. Lydia looked back one last time, before joining Stiles and the others on the boarding ramp.

 **TWHP**

It was around nine hours later that a big, burly man — wait, big wasn't the word to describe him. Perhaps huge; or enormous; or gigantic; a monster of a man — walked into arrivals at Heathrow airport, taking strides three times larger than the average man's. Stares came at him from left and right, but he paid them no mind as he strolled with a purpose, carrying an equally as large umbrella, which many considered strange considering the beautiful summer weather outside (by definition that means no rain, in England).

In addition to this umbrella he held a sign, which had written upon it in big, black, squiggly writing: 'The McCall Pack'.

He had orders from the secretary of the Minister of Magic himself and he'd be dammed if he wasn't going to follow them. So around fifteen minutes before their plane was due to land, he lumbered over to the rope and held up his sign. People gave him strange looks, for trusting baggage and customs, passengers probably wouldn't start arriving for half an hour at the least. Nevertheless, he kept his sign up smiling and whistling a little tune to himself. As time passed, a few more people joined him, holding up paper reading 'welcome home mummy' or 'taxi for Mr' etcetera, until the first passenger from that flight came through the door, scouring the room for his sign.

It was around fifteen minutes later that a tired bunch of teenagers trudged through the door, looking lost. After a minute of them gazing around the room, he whistled to get their attention. One boy looked up instantly, and upon reading the sign, which the man had raised enthusiastically in the air, he got the groups main focus. Eventually, they had all seen the card and began making their way over to the man.

As they grew nearer their eyes grew wider, taking in the huge frame of the man standing before them.

"Hello to yer all, my names Hagrid, an' I'll be showing yer's all around un'il yer get to 'ogwarts. Well, follow me then."


	4. Diagon Alley

**AN I had a bit of spare time in-between revising so I wrote this and thought I would post it before school picks up, hope you enjoy. Also. Happy New Year and I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Teen Wolf or Harry Potter under any circumstances.**

"RIgh' this is Diagon Alley. Where all 'ogwarts students get their school stuff. Yer got yer lists?"

Hagrid announced to them. The pack stood in the entrance to the enchanting alley, overflowing with bustling witches and wizards, which left them gaping in awe. They took in the surroundings: a beautiful, if slightly uneven, cobbled path; Small stone shops each with moving signs and pictures, urging customers in, men and women in cloaks and hats hurrying along with children as young as eleven in tow; said children pointing at each and very shop. However the one thing that swallowed all of their attention was the huge shop just a few paces in front of them called _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

As, what was obviously a joke shop, occupied the attention of the pack, they didn't notice the odd wizarding family stare at them, some with disgust, others with curiosity, all of them with wariness.

Hagrid, however, did, and urged them all forward into Ollivanders to get their wands.

"Ah, Hagrid, I though I'd seen the last of you when you turned up here with Mister Potter. How's he doing?"

"He's well mister Ollivander sir, but I have some new teenagers here to get their first wands." Hagrid replied.

"They look awfully old to be starting their first year… Their first wands did you say?" The man peered at the group with interest.

"Don' yer read th' paper? These are th' lot tha' are gonna go t'ogwarts to help with the control problem we 'ave going on."

"Of course, of course, well don't just stand there young ones, come in, come in" Tentatively the teenagers stepped towards the counter, behind which was, from what they could see, endless rows of long, thin boxes each with a label with something written in elegant scripture on it. "So who's first?"

Scott being the alpha and ever weary, immediately volunteered. He had to try multiple times for a wand to identify with him.

"Elmwood and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, rather flexible. Very good wand my dear sir, You're lucky it chose you to be it's handler." Ollivander informed him.

"Excuse me," Hayden interjected, "But did you just say it chose him?"

"Why yes, many say that the wizard chooses the wand but in reality, the wand chooses the wizard."

One by one, each member of the pack got their wands. Everyone tried four or five different wands before they got theirs. Stiles was the only one to get theirs first time lucky.

"Are you sure you don't have magical abilities? It's very rare even for a wizard to have their wand be the first one they try." Ollivander had asked him.

"Well I was once told I had a 'spark' but it wasn't a professional opinion." Stiles joked.

"I'd keep an eye on that spark of yours sir." advised mister Ollivander.

Once each member had their own wand, they, accompanied by Hagrid, continued down the stone street.

"We 'ave a bit a time ter spare. Yer don' mind if I pop in here for a minute or two? RIgh'?"

"Course not." The teens assured him. Hagrid nodded once and then led them all into what was easily the most eye-catching shop in the alley. The vastness of it seemed to increase as they stepped in (obviously an undetectable extension charm was used), and the lively shop was blooming with laughs and screams and shouts of joy. One ginger man perched at the top of the stairs spotted Hagrid and the mix and match pack and smiled warmly before heading downstairs to greet an old friend.

"Hagrid! How have you been? Only a few weeks till Hogwarts starts right?" exclaimed the man engulfing Hagrid in a hug, while only managing to reach half way around the half giant's waist.

"Tha's right Ron. Speakin' of 'ogwarts, 'ave you heard about these lot?"

"No doesn't ring a bell."

"Woulda though' so, 'ermione being yer wife an' all."

"Nah, she doesn't really like to talk about work details with me. Says it's unprofessional. Well, who are they then?"

"McCall Pack, Beacon Hills California. I'm Scott McCall." the alpha stepped forward, offering a strong hand to Ron, who was baffled by the use of the term pack.

"Ron Weasley… Oh hang a sec… George get down here Hagrid is here!" Ron took Scott's hand before spotting another ginger head above the stairs. George noticed the half giant standing in the shop below, and made his jolly way downstairs.

When he was stood before them he introduced himself as George Weasley. He had seemed enthusiastic and happy, and that is how the rest of the pack took him to be. Except Lydia. She had sensed it a while back with Ron, though it wasn't as strong. But with George, she didn't know how to explain it, it was as though half of him were missing. Gone. Something had happened here. Parts of the cobbled pavement were of different stone. Lydia had thought it was just trivial. Until she remembered the slight feeling of sorrow, mourning, despair when she had first entered the alley.

"My, my… we best get a move on. Nice seein' yer Ron. Say 'ello to 'ermione for me. C'mon you lot." One step later Hagrid was halfway to the door, with the pack quickly bidding goodbye to the two men and hurrying to follow him.

Lydia sped up to walk — well jog — side by side with Hagrid. Stiles and the rest of the pack watched her with curious and slightly weary eyes, as she worked up the nerve to ask Hagrid the question she had been dying to ask since meeting Ron and George.

"Hagrid… can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't -"

"Course. Ask away."

"What happened here. I sense something."

"Righ'. I had a feeling the banshee would ask tha.' Well we don' normally speak of this now. Dark times you see, very dark. A wizard named… named- blimey been thirteen years an' I still can't say it."

"You don't have to." said Scott, who attempted to comfort the half-giant that was looking cross with himself.

"No, no I should. Voldemort. Well he wen' bad. An' Harry Potter — know 'im personally I do — was the only one who could defeat him. We los' so many in the Battle of 'ogwarts. I'm afraid tha's all I can say without getting emotional." Even as he recounted these short details, Hagrid teared up, and a fat tear rolled down his cheek, before he hastily wiped it away, stating he was fine and they should keep moving.

The teens looked at each other apprehensively, everyone clueless as to how to approach the situation. _Potter,_ where had Lydia heard that before?

 _Potter, Potter, Potter-"_

 _"_ Hagrid, this Harry Potter doesn't happen to be the same one Mister Ollivander mentioned?"

"The very same." replied Hagrid, with a sense of pride about him.

"Where to next?" asked Malia impatiently.

"You ain't got nothing in Gringotts… erm… Uniforms!" Hagrid suddenly burst out, startling them. "Yeah, sorry 'bout tha'. Madame Malkin's Robe shop then." and with that he started in the direction of the shop, one heavy footstep at a time with the pack trailing behind him,

It took a while to get everyone fitted. Madame Malkin had exclaimed upon seeing them how large the group was. Girls and boys had been fitted separately and within the hour, the group were done, and had payed with the money that Hagrid had bestowed on them. After reuniting with Hagrid, they exited the shop and apparated back to the hotel.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**AN So yeah, it's been a while. And despite exams not even having started yet, I haven't had much time to write and update so I'm very sorry about that. As a result I haven't had time to proof read this chapter so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also, though I may not have much time to write for the next 2 and a half months, I will definitely appreciate and reviews or PMs with suggestions and/or kicking me up the arse for not updating by the end of summer. Hope to update soonish and look forward to hearing your opinions after exams are finally over!**

It had come. The day they had all been waiting for, some anxiously, some not, nevertheless it was here, and there would be no turning back.

They were awoken at eight am by a rather loud banging on the door. Bolting upright at the deafening sound, Stiles panted, eyes immediately alert. When it became apparent that they weren't in any danger he sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and groggily stood up to answer the incessant knocking.

"Y'aright there Stiles? I didn't wake yer up did I? It's September 1st. Time ter go ter 'ogwarts." Hagrid stood at the door, smiling much too enthusiastically for this time in the morning in Stiles' opinion.

"Joy." Stiles remarked as he walked back to the room the whole pack had slept in. He hadn't bothered standing aside and letting Hagrid lead the way, the half-giant could barely fit through the narrow halfway himself, let alone having slip past Stiles as well.

As the pair entered the room the still slumbering pack greeted their eyes. Despite being grumpy, morning Stiles, the teenager took a moment to appreciate the relaxed faces of his pack members, and how (Stiles was not going to kid himself) beautiful they all looked while each in their own little world of dreams. Meanwhile his pillow was probably slightly wet with dribble that had leaked its way out of his mouth during his _rather pleasant_ dream.

 _Well Stiles this is what you get for surrounding yourself with beautiful supernatural people._

"Get your lazy asses out of bed, Hagrid's here to take us to school. Ugh, why did we volunteer to wake up this early for another year again?"

Moment over.

Scott was the first to open his eyes, his scary, red, alpha werewolf eyes. Hagrid almost jumped back in surprise, seeming to have forgotten that this pack of seventeen and eighteen year olds were also, well, a pack of supernatural seventeen and eighteen year olds. The jolty movement however, shook the ceiling and floor, successfully waking up the rest of the sleepy teens.

"Whoa, there buddy, put the claws away its just us." Stiles looked at Scott concerned. They had all been a little jumpy since the happenings of senior year. Since sophomore year really. All the time for Stiles to be perfectly honest. Understandably too, considering the amount of times any one of them had almost been killed.

"Sorry dude." Scott shook the nightmare out of his head, when he opened his eyes again, they had returned to their usual chocolate brown. "Sorry Hagrid, must've been a bit of a shock."

"Ah, don' you worry 'bout me Scott, I've seen my fair share of frightenin' things." Hagrid reassured Scott who had a look the highly resembled a guilty puppy. "Anyway, get dressed. not long now before yer on yer way to 'ogwarts." Slowly, each teen rubbed the tiredness out of their eyes, and began to ready themselves for what was sure to be an eventful day.

 **TWHP**

Kings cross station was as vast as they had imagined it to be. They currently stood between platforms 9 and 10, at loss at what to do next. Hagrid had rushed off, said he had to get to Hogwarts before the rest of the students and he hoped they had a great first trip. So yes, the group of teens had not the foggiest idea of how to get onto platform 9 and 3/4s.

Suddenly, a group of fifteen years olds, not bothering to hide their slightly odd uniforms, therefore gaining some stares from members of the muggle public, giggled and walked straight through the wall separating the two platforms, disappearing completely. Open mouthed, the pack stepped forward, attempting to wrap their heads round what they had just witnessed.

It was Scott who shook himself out of the stupor first. Stiles and Lydia quickly closed their mouths, before volunteering to try. Scott was skeptical— he was the alpha, he should go first to make sure it was safe— however he conceded. And with that, the pair gave each other a hard stare, grabbed the other's hand (whether they realised it or not) and took off at a quick run, pushing along their belongings.

As they approached the dividing wall. Sales increased his speed, dragging Lydia along behind him. She winced as they reached the wall, naturally expecting a collision. However, when she next opened her eyes, she found that the had in fact glided safely through the barrier and were now standing on a platform surrounded by children adding farewells to their parents, a few dressed in the Hogwarts uniforms already. When she turned to face Stiles, she found his eyes were wide with wonder and his mouth was slightly ajar. Sensing eyes on him he turned to face Lydia and released a disbelieving laugh.

They stared at each other for a while longer, until Liam's clumsy entrance onto the platform broke the spell between them. Gradually, the rest of the pack filed through into the wizarding world, each with similar reactions of amazement. Trunks nearly the size of them were floating in the air as though they were weightless. trailing behind some of the older students boarding the old steam train. Making sure they had everything, they too claimed aboard the Hogwarts express, oblivious to the stares filled with disgust and fascination directed their way.

Whispers followed them as they searched for a compartment, those who's parents had told them the news about their new classmates gossiped to their friends who were non the wiser.

Lydia's throat seized up, blocking the deafening sound that was crawling its way out of her lungs and up her throat. It caused her eyes to water a little, but she kept her head held high until they'd all poured into their own respective compartments, many of the younger ones deciding to have their own. After the door slid shut, she buried her head in her hands and choked the sound down, sobs wracking through her body as she did so. Scott, Stiles,Malia and Kira shared looks of worry before surrounding the banshee.

"Hey Lyds, what's up?" Stiles asked softly.

"I- I don't know, It's like the second I stepped onto the platform, this urge to- to scream has just overpowered all my other senses." Stiles glanced over at Scott who nodded and whispered something to Kira and Malia. The three silently left the compartment, leaving Stiles and Lydia. He turned his attention back to her.

"Lydia how long has this been going on?"

"Remember in Diagon Alley? When Hagrid told us something had happened? I- It was a massacre Stiles, I decided to read up on it, some guy, some evil wizard was slaughtering people because their blood wasn't pure and-"

"Their blood wasn't pure? What the hell does that mean?"

"Pureblooded wizards can track their magic back centuries, whereas muggle borns, witches and wizards born to non-magical families, can't. Anyway he caused two wars in the space of less then half a decade. It's a really long story but their was a Battle, and it claimed a lot of victims. That's why there's been this lurking feeling of death just following me around since we arrived. Stiles, it's everywhere." She sat up and looked right into his eyes with tears in her own. Without a word Stiles pulled her into a hug.

"Lyds, why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. Besides you can't escape death, it creeps up on everyone. There's always going to be a feeling, this sensation waiting to build, to get strong enough to burst it's way out."

Stiles didn't grant that with a response, instead just holding her tighter to his chest. When they finally pulled apart it was only for a second, before Lydia crashed her lips to his. It wasn't at all liked he'd expected: there weren't fireworks, her lips were wet with tears that had escaped, and he wasn't at all prepared. No it wasn't liked how he'd fantasised it (yes he had. A _lot_ ) but as he began to recover from the overall shock and responded her ebbing enthusiasm, he felt a warm feeling filling him up from his toes, running through his veins like liquid gold, until it reached his brain. His vision went fuzzy and he closed his eyes, a tingling sensation building in his lips. His hands automatically encased her once again, resting on her waistline, never straying. And for once, Lydia was fine with this. It was quite often she'd want more, hands roaming and the like, but she was pretty sure she'd be content with kissing Stiles for the rest of her life. The way his lush lips moved against hers, lazily, but also equally enthusiastic as her own, wrenched at something in her stomach.

It was then that they pulled apart. Stiles looked at her with amazement and gratitude. A silence, but not an awkward one, filled the compartment until Stiles broke it.

"Lydia…" he whispered, his voice hoarse. She brought her green eyes up to meet his, and he noticed happily that they no longer glistened with tears, but rather sparkled with the same emotions he felt but could not describe.

"I don't quite know why I did that." She bit her lip anxiously waiting for his response.

"I do." Stiles stated, and instead of kissing her again, he simply held her close. Whilst no words of the sort were spoken, both made the silent agreement that the changing dynamic of their relationship couldn't be ignored.

"Stiles I-"

"How about we-"

"Sorry" they said together. He motioned for her to go first, and she nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before continuing.

"Stiles I want to see where this goes, and I know the after Malia you might not feel the same way but…" she trailed off,

"Lyds, Malia and I were ages ago, I'm over her and we're friends. Besides I'm pretty sure that for half of our relationship she was attracted to Theo the _jackass_. But even when we were together I couldn't get you out of my mind. I swear lydia, I have never stopped liking you. And you know what? I wanna see where this goes too. We can take it slow. I mean, if you want to that is?"

"That sounds great Stiles." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before settling herself against him and closing her eyes, trying to get a little bit of sleep before arriving at Hogwarts. Stiles smiled amicably down at her, before deciding she had the right idea (besides they were rudely robbed of precious sleep time that morning) and joining her in the world of dreams.


	6. A Sight to See

**AN Oh my God I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait. I feel like I owe you an explanation. So after my exams finished I lost all motivation for writing. By the time I wanted to get back into it, summer was over and A levels were just beginning. The work load is immense and I couldn't find the time to plan, and write this chapter. I was also suffering from an unfortunate case of writer's block- I knew what I wanted to say but not how to say it! I didn't think I would be able to update again before summer, making it a year since my last update. However I didn't want to wait that long, so I sat down and typed for a good while, trying to finish this. As a result it's probably slightly shorter than some of my other chapters so sorry about that.**

 **Finally, I'll try as hard as I can to update quicker this time round, but if I can find the time between balancing my incredible active social life, and visiting Universities and stuff, then summer is probably the earliest time for me. Feel free to prod me if I'm slacking off again. Thanks for your continued support.**

It was around five hours later that Lydia woke up again. She had since shifted from her position leaning against Stiles and was now curled up against the wall connected to the door of the compartment. Scott, Kira and Malia had returned and were sleeping on the bench opposite her and Stiles.

Outside, the sun was trying to glare through the clouds from its low point in the sky, creating beautiful and delicate rays that peaked through gaps in the obstructing clouds and landed on the mountains.

Lydia opened her eyes further and stretched her limbs as much as she could in the confined space. Upon checking her phone and seeing that it was five thirty, she sighed and moved to change, knowing that the Hogwarts Express would probably reach it's destination within the next hour. She pulled the blind down and changed into her uniform, scoffing and hiking her skirt up to her mid-thigh when she saw it came past her knees. With her blouse buttoned up and her black tie fastened around her neck, Lydia set about waking up the others—after remarking to herself that they all slept like the fucking dead.

It was Stiles that she woke first. Shaking him gently, she watched his eyelids flutter open to reveal the whiskey coloured, sleepy eyes behind them. He looked adorably confused for a moment before his brain caught up and realised where he was.

"Come on Stiles get up, you need to get changed into your robes"

"Hmm? Lydia… what?" As Stiles opened his eyes fully, he took in the sight of Lydia in her Hogwarts robes, grabbed her waist and pulled her lips to meet his in a lazy kiss. When he pulled back he searched her eyes for a sign of objection, and when he found noting but laughter in her eyes he gained confidence.

"I'm okay to do that?" he asked, still slightly apprehensive.

"Stiles if it's always going feel like that, you can feel free to kiss me whenever you want" Lydia whispered back. Stiles replied with a small relieved chuckle, and began to help Lydia wake up Scott, Malia, and Kira before getting changed himself.

TWHP

After another hour on the train, the Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop in Hogsmead station. Students were disembarking onto the platform that was brimming with steam that was billowing from the train, which floated up into the darkening twilight sky. On the platform, shrouded with smoke, stood Hagrid. As the pack got off of the train, all their eyes immediately found him (It really would have been impossible not to). Collectively they walked over to him to ask where they were going, but once they reached the half-giant, before they could speak the words he exclaimed "Hope you all had a nice trip. Did yer try th' cauldron cakes? My favourite they are. Anyways you's lot are coming with me an' the firs' years. Well hurry up, follow me!"

Following the light that Hagrid's lantern was emitting, eventually the large group of people arrived at the edge of a lake with boats floating peacefully on the black surface. Moonlight shone down on the opaque water, creating a silver crescent that seemed to be rippling in the calm September evening wind.

"All righ'," shouted Hagrid, his voice carrying over the excited whispers of the masses of first years. "Four to a boat, no more. Four to a boat". The eleven year olds immediately began to rush over to the boats, trying to sort their newly formed friendship groups into fours. Many didn't even notice the pack of eighteen year olds standing awkwardly at the back of the crowd.

"A boat won't be able to hold four of us" explained Lydia, "we're too heavy"

Hagrid, caught up in the excitement of the preteens, seemed to only just remember the pack once everyone was in the boats.

"Come on you lo'. McGonagall will 'av my 'ed if we're late. I'll end up like Nearly 'Eadless Nick." His loud addressing of the teens caused all the first years to stare at them and whisper, some with caution, others in excited confusion.

"I don't think we'll all fit Hagrid" reasoned Scott.

"Nonsense! Come on, in ya get."

The group walked forward, cloaks swishing around their ankles, and wearily clambered into the boats, expecting the combined weight to cause them to capsize. When they were all safely seated in their respective boats, Hagrid yelled "Onward!" and the small rowing boats began to move towards the castle with a slight jolt. Witnessing this kind of magic stunned every single one of them, children and pack alike, and the talking and excitement grew tenfold.

As the boats rounded a corner, faint lights could be spotted in the distance, until the first view of Hogwarts could be seen by all. Lights twinkled in the windows, flickering like candles. Through the window panes of the great hall, older students could be seen laughing and moving between long tables, catching up with friends, with whom they hadn't had the chance on the train. The aged stones that made up the walls almost screamed the history of the school. There were some walls though, that didn't quite seem to match the others. They looked newer, as though they had only been there for a decade of so. It was these walls that caught Lydia's attention the most. They didn't cry out and scream names at her like the others did, just stood there, silent, watching the world. She hadn't noticed how long she'd been staring at the enchanting sight until Scott tapped her on the shoulder. They had docked in a beach-like bay on the side of the lake closest to Hogwarts. Everyone was climbing clumsily out of the boats, struggling to find their footing on the damp sand.

Once they were all safely on the shore, Hagrid turned to them and said the simple words "Follow me then."


End file.
